End Of Solitude
by Kari Shimizu
Summary: A veces miro atrás y me pregunto, ¿Donde quedaron esas personas a los que yo llamaba "familia"? ¿Eh? No se... mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y estoy atrapada en una profunda soledad...


**¡Hola mundo! No se si se dieron cuenta pero soy nueva por aquí n.n Hikari Shimizu o Kari no mas :D y también Kiba (mi loba parlante que según mi gemela es imaginaria(?)) pero ahorita no se donde se metió T.T ¡Bueeeno! Les dejo un one-shot de una canción que me gusta (aunque el fic no tenga nada que ver con la canción :D) **

* * *

**Ni Vocaloid, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

**End of Solitude**

A veces miro atrás y me pregunto, ¿Donde quedaron esas personas a los que yo llamaba "familia"? ¿Eh? No se... mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y estoy atrapada en una profunda soledad.

**-Flashback-**

Todo comenzó hace un año, mis dos mejores amigas, Luka y Miku, se fueron. Luka era mayor de edad ya y tuvo que salir del colegio para ir a la universidad en Estados Unidos, por otra parte, Miku, se mudo muy lejos de aquí, sus padres consiguieron trabajo en un lugar mejor y se fueron. La verdad me sentí muy mal, pero mi hermano gemelo, Len, llego y me ayudo en todo, se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo (cosa que antes no hacia tan frecuentemente) y eso me alegro mucho...

Al pasar los meses, de alguna y otra manera me empecé a fijar en él, pero...en algo menos que un hermano, sabia que era imposible, así que en las noches lloraba, simplemente detestando el hecho de que somos hermanos y para empeorarlo gemelo, pero lo tenia que aceptar...¿De verdad esto es imposible?

(...)

Ya habían pasado nueve meses desde que mis amigas se marcharon, mi querido Len seguía a mi lado, pero cada vez se me hacia mas doloroso estar con él, ya que, lo amaba con locura, así que en ese momento pensé en decirle mis sentimientos a Len, estaba corriendo el riesgo de perderlo para siempre, pero no podía seguir con esto.

No conseguía "el momento apropiado" pues siempre algo me interrumpía o no tenia suficiente valor y la ultima vez termine llorando en sus brazos, él, muy comprensivo me decía que cuando estuviera lista, se lo dijera.

(...)

Pasaron dos meses mas, ya son once meses desde que mis amigas se han ido, ese día decidí salir para relajarme, pero no contaba con que Len quisiera ir conmigo, así que salimos a un carnaval y nos divertimos mucho, disfrute cada segundo y cuando ya nos íbamos a ir, tuve una corazonada, hoy era el día en que le iba a decir mis sentimientos y así lo hice...

-L-len...¿Te acuerdas cuando quería decirte algo? — él asintió y sonrío — Pues...creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas, en estos once meses, desde que Luka y Miku se fueron, nos hemos unido mucho y la verdad me alegra — suspire — Y se me ha hecho imposible verte como el hermano que eres...— desvié mi mirada — Te he visto más como un amigo...MI mejor amigo y también...— cerré los ojos y tome aire — Te he visto como alguien muy especial en mi corazón, Len, se que esto esta mal, pero me he enamorado de ti y se me ha hecho imposible olvidarte — abrí poco a poco los ojos los ojos, esperando a que Len me rechazara y no me hablara mas nunca, pero solo recibí una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, sin entender nada me tomo la mano y me llevo a casa.

(...)

El camino se me hizo largo e incomodo, me sumergí en pensamientos como ¿Qué le pasa a Len? ¿Me odiara? ¿He metido la pata?...entre tanto pensar llegamos a nuestra casa, una vez adentro me tomo de la cintura y me beso, haciendo que me sonrojara, aun así le correspondí, no se como pero sentí que volaba, cuando nos separamos, escuche un susurro

-Te amo Rin...— una sonrisa adorno mis labios y nos acostamos en su cama, ya agotados por el día que pasamos, poco a poco cerré mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida...

(...)

Desperté poco a poco, sonreí y me di cuenta que todo lo que había pasado no fue un sueño, pero me extraño al no ver su presencia en el cuarto así que me levante y lo busque por toda la casa, pero no lo encontré, me dirigí hacia la cocina suponiendo que fue a pasear, pero vi una nota y reconocí su letra

"Lo siento Rin"

Lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y llore como nunca, me recosté en el suelo y me quede ahí...por un largo rato.

**-End Flashback-**

Ha pasado un mes desde que se fue, me ha costado mucho, pero he sobrevivido, me cuesta sonreír, siendo sincera no se porque se fue, ni porque no responde mis mensajes o llamadas.

Es de noche y estoy enfrente de una ventana, hay luna llena y es simplemente hermosa, tome la vieja guitarra de Len y empecé a tocar acordes al azar, termine componiendo una melodía. La letra empezó a aparecer de la nada y sin darme cuenta estaba cantando enfrente de la luna, cuando menos lo pensaba, alguien toco el timbre y automáticamente voltee a ver la hora...

_**-9 p.m-**_

¿Quien me visitaría a estas horas? Para eliminar la duda, fui hacia la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, mis ojos se iluminaron de emoción y una sonrisa volvió adornar mis labios desde hace mucho tiempo...solo pensé una cosa y era que enfrente mio...había un reflejo que indicaba el final de mi soledad

-¡Len!—

* * *

**FIN**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Muy corto? ¿Merezco morir por tener otros fics y no editarlos y/o actualizarlos? ¿Encontrare a Kiba? ¿Me perdonan por mi ortografía?**

**Kiba: ¬w¬¿podrás hacer la tarea sin inspirarte en algo inútil y publicarlo?**

**¡Apareciste! -abrazándola-¡hice la tarea así que cállate! Buano 2 cositas rápidas que dirá Kiba :3**

**Kiba: ¬w¬ como tu no puedes... -tosiendo- bueno nwn primero que todo se les agradecen mucho los reviews con criticas C-O-N-S-T-R-U-C-T-I-V-A-S nuestra "querida" escritora es muy sensible a las criticas destructivas y si les parece que esta bien ¡Háganlo saber! :3 Segundo, si necesitan hacer las criticas por fa que sean de reviews o MP, esta niña tiene un trauma con "Malos fics y sus Autores" (razón por la cual no escriba, suba y/o edite los otros fics)**

**¿Podrás omitir ese comentario algún día? ToT Bueno n.n por ultimo les dejo el link de la canción por si no la conocen:**

**watch?v=BHjwwPicf_4**

**Kiba: espero que les guste la canción...mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este 2013 nwn**

**¡Bye-Bye! n.n**


End file.
